<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Healing Power of Mushrooms. by Moon6Shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259676">The Healing Power of Mushrooms.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow'>Moon6Shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader Related Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Double Agent Vader Series - Fialleril, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader's Medical History Is It's Own Warning, BAMF KD-7 l Kadee (Fialleril’s OC), Blanket Permission Statement Available, Dark Side Pollution (Star Wars), Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Darth Vader Redemption, Don't copy to another site, Ficlet, Gen, Kadee is trying damn it., Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mushrooms, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), The healing power of mushrooms, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Medics aren't swayed that easily, mushrooms elude all attempts to categorize them and the Force has natural healing mechanisms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader &amp; Medics, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader &amp; KD-7 l Kadee (Fialleril’s OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader Related Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Healing Power of Mushrooms.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/730236">Growing mushrooms on a toxic waste site</a> by kyraneko.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173134">Words in the Heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril">Fialleril</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654198">Tick Tock</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duc/pseuds/duc">duc</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kadee does not belong to me, she belongs to Double Agent Vader by Fialleril.</p><p>'Depur means "master" in the secret language of the slaves.' - Fialleril</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kadee plonks down another mushroom crate in Anakin’s meditation chamber. Deeply grateful that at least <em>this part</em> of her task is almost done. Honestly she’s going to have <em>so much mud</em> in her gears after this.</p><p>Still the once harsh white inside of the dome is now almost smothered with mushroom seedlings, even if attaching mesh over the whole thing to keep everything in place until the root structure was fully established had been a chore and a half.</p><p>Still she feels a sense of accomplishment. Anakin might not let her heal him too much <em>directly</em> to avoid attracting Depur’s attention but even <em>he’d</em> agreed living in an environment so tainted with his Force signature of pain and angst wasn’t good for him. Gardening isn’t one of her multiple skill sets but if it helps her bring at least a little bit of comfort to the one Depur has caused her to so badly wrong for so many years then she is damn well going to <em>try</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Nobody's quite sure where all the mushrooms and plants came from. They just seemed to appear one day, the number constantly growing until they were all over the ship. Vines winding around walkways, almost as if in substitute for safety railings, trees and shrubs sprouting in the mess halls until they start looking more like outdoor dining areas than actual mess halls. That filled the ship with a sense of calm and safety. Wild uncontrolled and yet somehow controlled chaos, roots that never interfered with the wiring for all that the engineers eyed them warily.</p><p>There were rumours that someone had tried to take a flame thrower to the mysterious vegetation once, as well as a mention of how Darth Vader had seemingly gotten involved.</p><p>Nobody was keen to test things after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and Depur doesn't notice anything because Fix-It demands it be so!</p><p>Written because ever since I read the 'Double Agent Vader' Series by Fialleril and later Tick Tock by duc I have needed fix-it. Also Kadee is awesome and I do not see her taking Anakin’s ‘must not attract Depur’s attention via healing myself’ opinion laying down. So I totally see her throwing an Anakin worthy fit over the whole thing and using every single loop hole available to her to do everything she can for him, direct healing or no direct healing.</p><p>Then recently I came across Choices by ThreadSketchier where Luke has a really bad reaction to being put in his father's meditation pod because yes it's a 'healing pod' but it's utterly <em>drenched</em> in the Dark Side and Anakin's pain and angst.</p><p>And then there was The Good Temptation by OneHeadedCerberus, where Dark Side contamination is a Big Deal. So even if Anakin did start turning Lighter or less Dark, or at least not losing himself in the Dark Side, being around areas dripping in angst and pain smothered in the Dark Side wouldn't be good for him. </p><p>and then I came across the mushroom post. </p><p>[if you grow mushrooms over a toxic waste site, chemical spill, or other polluted growing medium, they will suck up the toxins into their fruiting bodies with such effectiveness that they are being studied for their ability to clean up tainted industrial sites. it’s called mycoremediation.] -  kyraneko</p><p>and then it just kept getting better with mushrooms eluding all attempts to catagorise them. </p><p>So I figured if Mother Nature has figured out how to eat plastic, I'm sure something has figured out how to eat the Dark Side in a Force universe.</p><p>So basically the mushroom post convinced me to finally do <em>something</em> with my desire for Fix-It that had been bouncing around in my head since I read Tick Tock years ago, even if it was just something small.</p><p>Also head nod to Anakin 'Force of Nature: Logic doesn't exist/Can grow plants and trees like a fairy' Skywalker from Needing/Getting by chapstickaddict because why not and Desert Child Anakin who loves plants is great and he needs happy things in his life right now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>